How To Say I Love You
by StarryEyed
Summary: A R/H fic! My very first HP fic! I know it's a bit fluffy. Flame if you must!


How To Say I Love You  
  
  
  
  
Hermione watched the sun sink below the horizon. The view from the Astronomy Tower was amazing. She had somehow snuck out of the Great Hall during dinner to come and watch the sunset. She came almost every night nowadays. She needed the quiet peacefulness to think. She was in love, but she didn't know how to tell the other person. Hermione sighed. She was so in love with him, that it hurt. She kwas sure that he would hate her if he knew. Hermione was still lost in her thought when she heard someone coming up behind her.   
Whipping out her wand, she spun around, "Harry, are you trying to kill me?" She asked breathlessly as she put her wand away.  
"No." He said simply, "But I was wondering where you'd gone."  
"Well, I just--I needed to think is all." Hermione stuttered.   
"What about?"  
"Huh?"  
"What did you have to think about?"  
"Um....My Care of Magical Creatures project."  
"But I thought you decided to do a study of centaurs? Hadn't you already spoken to Firenze?"  
"Well yes, but i was thinking of changing it. You see, I hate going to the edge of the Forest, and Firenze is always so vague--"  
"Hermi, your rambling." Harry interupted, "You always ramble when you aren't telling the truth. What's really on your mind?"  
"Oh Harry." Hermione cried, tears springing ot her eyes, "I'm in love with Ron."  
"Yeah, and?" Harry looked at her as if there should be more.  
"Are you out of your tree? I just said--"  
"I know what you just said. We have all figured it out by now, Hermione. The ony two people oblivous to it is you and Ron. He loves you, too, Hermione."  
"He can't, Harry. He thinks of me as a friend."   
"Well that depends on your definition of friend." Harry said with a grin, "If you think that a friend is someone you want to take in your arms and kiss, well then fine, your right. He thinks of you as a friend. But I think of you as a friend and--"  
"OK, OK, I get the point, Harry. Oh, why does it all have to be so complicated?"  
"It doesn't. Just go to him now, he's in the common room. Tell him you love him, Hermione. Tell him, then kiss him. You both want it but neither of you have had the courage to just come out and say it."  
Hermione stared at him, mulling over the possibilities. She could stay here and wallow in self-pity. Or she could go and confess her love to Ron.   
"I'm going to tell him," She stated, "Now."  
"That-a girl, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, walking with her out of the Astronomy Tower.  
  
  
Hermione gave the Fat Lady the pass word [Midnight Mud]. The portrait swung to the side. Hermione climbed inside. Ron was seated in one of the huge chairs, reading 'Quidditch Strategies for the New Millenium'. Hermione watched him turn the pages in the charmed book without even touching the book. Harry nudged her back.   
"Go!" He whispered. Hermione stumbled forward, and st in the chair across from Ron.  
Harry motione to Fred, George, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Ginny, and several other Gryffindors. In a few seconds, the common room was clear, except for Hermione and Ron.  
"Ron." She said softly. Ron looked up from the book, blushing slightly when he saw her.  
"Hey, 'Mione." He said, turning a bit pinker.  
"There's something I need to tell you." Hermione said, her hands shaking. Ron nodded.  
"Sure."  
"Ron, I-I I've had feelings for-for you lately. I mean to say, oh forget it. I love you Ron."  
"I-I love you too!" Ron blurted. Hermione smiled, blushing slightly. Ron leaned forward, the Quidditch book falling to the floor. He moved his head closer to hers, and kissed her softly. Hermione moved her arms around his neck, letting Ron pull her closer.  
An eruption of applause resounded through the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Hermione pulled away and looked towards the entrances to the dormitories. Harry, Fred, George, Seamus, Neville, Colin, Ginny, Parvati, Lavender, Ginny, and probably every other Gryffindor had gathered at the base of the dorm steps. They were applauding wildly. Ginny leaned into Harry's side and he put an arm around her shoulders. Fred kissed Angelina's cheek.   
"Finally." Harry said, "I don't have to play cupid anymore!"  
  
THE END 


End file.
